Angel Mois
: For the father, see Mois' father. In the ''Keroro Gunso universe, is a character portrayed as the "King of Terror". She is voiced by Mamiko Noto. Relationships * Mois' father (King of Terror) * loves Keroro * hated by Tamama * feared by Kururu * Angol Tia - mother * Fuyuki Hinata - corrects her idioms * Natsumi Hinata, Momoka Nishizawa, Koyuki Azumaya - friends Appearance * Eye color: Yellow * Hair color: Blonde/gray (true form) Overview "July 1999. The King of Terror descends from the sky and King Angolmois awakens."Keroro Gunso Episode 53 Part B: Angol Mois, More More Flower-Viewing Angol Mois is the "King of Terror", who is ditzy and insecure as a result of her impact from space. She was sent to planet Earth to arrive in July 1999 for Earth's destruction, as predicted by Nostradamus, under orders from her father. She states that during her first appearance she told Nostradamus to deliver a message to the humans warning them of her arrival. In the anime, she arrives 500 years too early and takes a nap in orbit, until she wakes up in 2004, 5 years too late. In the manga, she lands near Fuyuki, while in the anime, she lands on Giroro's tent. In both, she is taken into the Hinatas' home, where she is nursed back to health by Natsumi. When she wakes up, she reveals her true form and starts to destroy the Earth, until Keroro, who arrives later, is persuaded by Fuyuki to stop Mois. She is close friends with Keroro, who she calls oji-sama, which means, roughly, "uncle". Tamama often competes with her for Keroro's attention (and affection). Her transformation sequences, stylized costume, and related accessories may make her a parody of the "magical girl" genre. As an added note, Mois' Pekopon-form wears a hairclip explicitly in the shape of the Science Patrol's Ryuusei-mark in the anime (while the girl whose form/soul she "borrowed" has an Ultra Garrison-mark hairclip). Her name is frequently used in puns on the Japanese phrase moe-moe, which usually refers to a cute girl who appeals to older members of the audience. To blend in with the Earth people, Mois also transforms into a tanned, bleached-blonde teenager (kogal) who is always seen in a school uniform and loose socks. Her true form is a pale gray-haired girl who wears a purple-and-white magical girl costume. Although the Lord of Terror, she is anything but terrifying. She's sweet, clumsy, and peppy but can be scary when she's in Angol form, and uses her Lucifer Spear to split earth-like substances. She got her Earth look from when she first arrived in 1999 (2004 in the anime), before she met the Hinatas. Her father had encouraged her to see only herself as important as this frame of mind was needed to become an effective planet destroyer. Thus, she chose the form of a Japanese school girl she saw ending a friendship with another girl for her own benefit. Attacks The Angols use seemingly magical weapons to destroy planets. Mois uses her Lucifer Spear as her weapon. It is a long golden staff with an asteroid-like sphere on one end and a crescent shape on the other. Her signature attack is the Hellmageddon (1:1), which can destroy a planet in a matter of seconds. When not destroying a planet, she often uses a scaled-down version of this attack (that can be as small as 1:1 trillion). Sometimes when she sees someone hitting Keroro, she transforms and uses this version of Hellmageddon, which usually catches others, including Keroro, in the blast. Once, she almost used a scaled-up version (100:1) when she was angered. When not in use, the Lucifer Spear becomes a cellphone, which she uses in turn to return to her Angol form. The Lucifer Spear can be also used for flying. Weakness She has one weakness, a large purple crystal called the Angol Stone, which Taruru used on her in episode 102 when she was about to attack Garuru. The Angol Stone is a magnet-like substance that literally lures and traps the people of Angol inside the crystal and immobilizes them completely, somewhat like how kryptonite bothers Superman. Additional Information Angol Mois' name is derived from the name of a (real) prophecy of Nostradamus, "Angolmois." Calling Angol Mois Trivia * Mois often ends her sentences with the phrase "you could say, ...?" ("like, ...?" in the manga) and a four-character idiom. * Angol Fear from the game Soulcalibur IV looks similar to Angol Mois, only with different colors, both of which were designed by Mine Yoshizaki. References Category:Characters